Compatibilité avec un serpent : 100 pour cent
by Kafka Tamura
Summary: 100 thèmes sur l'InuKai! / 03-Sunrise: "Kaidoh fut surpris, ce matin-là, de se faire réveiller par la chaleur du soleil sur son visage. Il n'eut pas à se questionner longuement avant de se rappeler pourquoi exactement le soleil l'inondait. De toute façon, sa mémoire lui aurait-il fait défaut qu'un tout autre type de chaleur, humaine celle-là, aurait tôt fait de le lui rappeler."
1. Tired

**Titre:**_ Compatibilité avec un serpent : 100%  
_**Genre: **_Surtout de la romance, ensuite ça dépendra des OS  
_**Rating: **_M pour des lemons futurs__  
_**Personnages: **_Inui/Kaidoh et d'autres persos si nécessaire_

**Note: **_J'ai réalisé que j'étais toujours inspirée pour faire de l'InuKai, mais que je n'avais pas toujours envie d'avoir des histoires hyper bien réfléchies comme dans Échec et maths ou En confiance. C'est là que j'ai eu l'idée de faire les 100 thèmes. Si vous voulez voir lesquels j'ai choisi, il suffit d'aller sur ce site, c'est le premier tableau : 100-situations. livejournal. _

_Les thèmes sont en anglais, mais je vais écrire en français. Je mettrai si possible une traduction du mot en français, mais je vais utiliser le sens anglais quand même._

_Ce seront des OS de longueurs variables, entre 500 mots et... je n'ai pas de limites, ça dépendra des thèmes en fait. Mais normalement ça tiendra plus du drabble, et ça risque d'être presque toujours du pré-établi, vu que c'était quand même le but. Ne vous attendez donc pas à des trucs hyper bons, je fais juste défouler mon fangirlisme parce que ce couple est trop chou kya._

_Ce premier thème m'est venu facilement, mais je pense tout de même que Kaidoh est OoC... en même temps c'était l'idée je dirais. XD_

_Bref, bonne lecture!_

* * *

Tired (Fatigué)

Il était rare que Kaidoh se sente vraiment fatigué. Il faut dire qu'il avait l'habitude de dépasser ses limites : on aurait pu dire que la fatigue chez lui était maitrisée, acquise. Il en avait fait sa seconde nature et la supportait mieux que personne.

Cela dit, justement parce qu'il poussait tellement ses limites, il était habitué à avoir un certain nombre d'heures de sommeil par nuit. Il était un être d'habitudes après tout : entre onze heures le soir et cinq heures le matin, il dormait, sans fautes. Le reste de la journée, il pouvait supporter qu'on chamboule son horaire dans une certaine mesure, mais durant ces heures-là, il dormait, point.

C'était une information qu'il n'avait jamais communiquée à Inui parce qu'il ne croyait pas que c'était nécessaire qu'il le sache. Son senpai n'allait de toute façon pas lui prévoir un entrainement passé vingt-trois heures – ça n'aurait que des effets négatifs après tout. Autrement, il ne voyait pas en quoi l'heure où il se couchait concernait tellement son partenaire de doubles.

Il sut qu'il aurait peut-être dû lui en glisser un mot quand son ainé l'invita chez lui. Inui habitait encore chez ses parents, mais ceux-ci brillaient par leur absence plus souvent que permis. Kaidoh était allé plus d'une fois chez lui, mais il n'y avait toujours passé que quelques heures, voire la soirée. Cette fois, Inui l'invitait à dormir.

Il était un peu tard pour lui en faire part et il décida qu'il supporterait la fatigue si nécessaire. Il était Kaidoh Kaoru, ce n'était pas quelques heures de sommeil en moins qui allaient l'effrayer!

Fort de ces résolutions, il passa la soirée en compagnie de son petit ami. Il lui cuisina un repas, certain qu'il ne fallait pas laisser Inui s'en charger, et ils passèrent finalement la soirée dans sa chambre, à regarder des films. Ils étaient bien emmitouflés sous la couverture du plus vieux quand Kaidoh remarqua qu'il était autour de minuit.

Il était confortable dans les bras d'Inui et il sentait de fait ses yeux se fermer. Cependant, il ne voulait pas s'endormir, pas tout de suite. Il voulait profiter de son senpai le plus possible : il se sentait même prêt à passer la nuit blanche si c'était pour être avec le plus vieux.

- Kaidoh, nous devrions dormir, tu ne penses pas?

La suggestion d'Inui fit sursauter le serpent. Il releva vivement la tête et dut rester immobile quelques secondes – le mouvement trop rapide lui avait donné des vertiges. Finalement, il put le contredire :

- Non, Inui-senpai, je suis pas encore fatigué.

C'était faux et il savait qu'Inui savait, mais il ne pouvait s'en empêcher, il voulait rester dans cette position et continuer à discuter avec lui. Le plus vieux émit un petit ricanement avant de préciser :

- Pourtant, tu as les yeux qui clignent trois fois plus vite qu'à l'habitude et ta voix est 45% plus lente.

Kaidoh ferma les yeux et se cala encore plus sur le plus vieux pour répondre, dans un ton boudeur :

- M'en fous, je veux pas dormir.

Le plus grand insista :

- On a un gros entrainement à faire demain, Kaidoh.

- M'en fous, insista le plus jeune, c'est pas comme si j'étais pas habitué à être fatigué.

- Il te faut tes heures de sommeil.

- On dormira plus tard.

Inui resta un moment silencieux, avant de lui faire remarquer :

- Kaidoh, tu me contredis plus qu'à l'habitude.

- C'est toi qui insistes, rétorqua aussitôt le plus jeune.

Le probabiliste, contre toute attente, ricana et fit :

- Je ne pensais pas que la fatigue te rendrait si enfantin.

Le serpent se releva pour lui dire, en le regardant dans les yeux :

- Je suis pas fatigué!

Avant de lui laisser le temps de protester, Kaidoh se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser sur la bouche. Inui lui répondit et le prit dans ses bras pour être plus confortable. Au bout d'un moment, le plus vieux le relâcha pour lui dire :

- Autant j'adore t'embrasser, autant j'aurais besoin de dormir moi aussi.

Kaidoh siffla et laissa son front tomber sur son épaule. Il lui fit enfin :

- Alors on dort ensemble.

Inui passa une main dans ses cheveux et lui confia :

- Tu es vraiment mignon quand tu es fatigué, Kaidoh. Ça me donne envie de te faire veiller plus souvent, même si ce n'est pas bon pour ton corps.

Le serpent s'apprêtait à rétorquer, mais il était si bien contre lui qu'il ne trouva pas la force d'ouvrir la bouche. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa aller complètement contre lui. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il tomba enfin dans le sommeil.

Ce ne fut que le lendemain qu'il se rendit compte qu'il s'était endormi en plein dialogue. Il se rappela alors comment il avait agi et il se sentit couvert de honte. Le fait qu'Inui note tout dans son cahier avec son grand sourire et en marmonnant il ne savait quoi n'aidait pas sa cause.

Décidément, il aurait dû lui dire dès le départ qu'il avait besoin de dormir à vingt-trois heures – il se serait évité ce souvenir gênant.


	2. Back Alley

_Alors, ce thème-ci ne m'a étonnamment pas posé de problèmes. La scène que j'ai décrite ici m'est venue presque automatiquement dès que j'ai eu en tête le sujet. J'aurais pu l'exploiter de différentes façons, mais celle-ci s'est imposée et finalement j'aime bien. Ils sont chous (quoique, ça ne change pas d'à l'habitude)!_

_Bonne lecture!_

* * *

Back Alley (Ruelle)

Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes d'Inui de sortir passé vingt-et-une heures, mais il arrivait que certaines de ses collectes de données l'exigent. Ce soir-là, il revenait de la maison de Tezuka. Il l'avait espionné pendant plusieurs heures sans réussir à obtenir de nouvelles informations pertinentes et il était donc d'une humeur plutôt maussade.

Bien entendu, aussi tard, il ne pouvait pas se promener comme à l'habitude le nez dans son cahier, car il devait s'assurer qu'il ne courait aucun danger. Il était encore trop tôt pour qu'il coure vraiment un risque, mais trop tard pour qu'il ne soit pas un minimum alerte. Il avait en plus l'habitude de passer dans des ruelles pour raccourcir ses trajets – c'était évidemment quand il ne s'entrainait pas.

En général, il ne rencontrait presque personne. Quand il croisait la route de quelqu'un, il s'assurait de ne pas entrer en collision et de passer son chemin le plus rapidement possible. Il savait qu'il avait l'air imposant et qu'il lui suffisait de ne pas chercher de problème pour que tout se déroule bien.

Il empruntait donc des ruelles quand, dans un tournant, il rencontra quelqu'un. Inui marchait plutôt vite, mais, quand il tournait les coins, il s'assurait toujours de ne pas foncer dans quelqu'un. Cette fois-là, pourtant, il ne réussit pas à l'éviter, car la personne fonça directement sur lui. Heureusement, comme il était plus grand et qu'il s'était immobilisé à temps, il put le retenir et ne pas tomber non plus.

Il songea que la personne devait courir et ne l'avait pas vu assez tôt pour le contourner. Inui posa son regard sur le dessus de sa tête et il ne lui fallut qu'une microseconde pour en reconnaitre le bandana. Il n'y avait aucun doute : il s'agissait bien de Kaidoh.

Il laissa les mains qu'il avait posées sur ses épaules pour le retenir à leur place et le recula pour lui faire face. Après s'être assuré d'un regard sur son visage qu'il s'agissait bien de son kouhai, il le salua :

- Salut, Kaidoh. Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans le coin?

Le serpent siffla et répondit succinctement :

- Je cours.

Il était effectivement en shorts et dans son fameux haut noir. Inui le délaissa enfin, sans pourtant laisser une grande distance entre eux. En replaçant ses lunettes, il lui fit remarquer :

- Pourtant, le menu que je t'ai donné ne passe pas par ici.

- J'ai fait un détour, expliqua le plus jeune.

Inui sentit un petit sourire conquérir ses lèvres. Décidément, c'était bien le genre de Kaidoh de rallonger ses menus déjà exigeants.

Cela dit, il sentit rapidement une inquiétude le prendre. Ce n'était pas pour rien qu'il avait évité les ruelles dans son menu d'entrainement. Le serpent, contrairement à lui, était une cible facile. Il pourrait facilement provoquer des gens sans le vouloir et, s'ils étaient plusieurs, il n'était pas certain que Kaidoh s'en sortirait indemne.

C'est pourquoi il lui dit :

- Tu ne devrais pas venir ici à cette heure, Kaidoh.

Le plus jeune siffla et lui demanda :

- Pourquoi pas, senpai?

Comment lui expliquer la situation sans qu'il se fâche? Inui ne voulait pas que Kaidoh pense qu'il ne lui faisait pas confiance, car c'était loin d'être le cas. Il n'avait juste pas envie que le plus jeune se mette en danger inutilement. Il tenta :

- Ce n'est pas très sécuritaire à cette heure.

- Je sais me défendre, argumenta le jeune.

- Je sais bien, continua Inui d'une voix calme, mais si jamais on s'y prenait à plusieurs, ça pourrait être difficile de te défendre.

Kaidoh serra les poings et baissa le regard. Inui l'observa sans pouvoir déduire exactement comment il prenait la nouvelle. Il savait que sa façon de faire n'était peut-être pas la meilleure, mais puisqu'il était son senpai, il y avait plus de 77% de chances qu'il l'écoute même s'il n'était pas d'accord. Il y avait aussi le fait qu'ils étaient en couple depuis peu, ce qui augmentait encore la probabilité vers 82%.

Cela dit, contrairement à ce qu'il prévoyait, il n'y eut aucun assentiment. Au contraire, le plus jeune insista en le regardant fixement dans les yeux, un air de défi clairement visible sur son visage.

Inui soupira de manière imperceptible. Parfois, chez son kouhai, il n'y avait que les actes qui fonctionnaient. Sans le prévenir, le plus vieux lui prit le poignet gauche et le poussa sans douceur contre le mur. Il ne lui laissa pas le temps de se défendre et prit captive tout de suite son autre main.

Il amena ses deux poignets au-dessus de sa tête et les garda dans sa main droite. Puis, il se pencha sur son visage et, à quelques centimètres seulement, il lui souffla :

- Tu vois, tu pourrais te faire attaquer.

Kaidoh le regardait dans les yeux sans honte et Inui, momentanément, oublia sa démonstration. Décidément, voir le serpent d'aussi près déclenchait toujours quelque chose en lui. Sa poigne se défit pendant que, hypnotisé par son visage qui était si près, Inui se penchait pour l'embrasser. Il était à deux doigts d'y déposer ses lèvres lorsqu'il perçut une douleur dans son ventre.

Le reste se passa si vite qu'il n'enregistra pas tout. Leurs positions s'échangèrent et Inui se retrouva le dos au mur, emprisonné par Kaidoh. Évidemment, vu sa grandeur, il ne pouvait pas le retenir comme Inui l'avait fait plus tôt. Il opta plutôt pour le retenir en appuyant la totalité de son corps contre le sien et en posant ses deux mains des côtés de ses épaules.

Inui posa le regard sur le serpent qui siffla. Il finit par lui souffler :

- Tu pourrais aussi te faire attaquer, senpai.

Le probabiliste, malgré la douleur latente dans son ventre, lui fit un petit sourire pour répliquer :

- Si c'est par toi, Kaidoh, je ne dis pas non.

Décidément, ce qui aurait dû être une démonstration se changeait en toute autre chose, mais Inui n'arrivait pas à s'en soucier – pas quand il avait son serpent tout contre lui. Malgré la noirceur, il put voir son petit ami rougir quelque peu. Sans demander son reste, Kaidoh s'appuya encore plus contre lui et alla quérir un baiser.

Trop heureux d'avoir finalement son baiser, Inui lui répondit. Il en profita pour poser ses mains dans son dos, question de le rapprocher encore plus. Ils n'étaient pas ensemble depuis très longtemps et chaque baiser qu'ils échangeaient lui semblait tout nouveau.

Il aurait continué longtemps, d'autant plus que Kaidoh ne lui avait jamais semblé aussi entreprenant, mais il fallait avouer que le contexte n'était pas le meilleur. Ils étaient quand même dans une ruelle sombre et il se faisait tard.

Inui repoussa donc son petit ami pour lui dire :

- Nous devrions rentrer, Kaidoh.

Le serpent resta immobile un petit moment, comme s'il hésitait à arrêter, mais finalement il délaissa son senpai et fit quelque pas derrière lui. Il entreprit de replacer son bandana en regardant ailleurs et Inui fut un instant attendri par son embarras évident. Finalement, le plus grand insista tout de même :

- Kaidoh, si tu veux, je te ferai un nouveau menu plus long, mais ne viens plus par ici, d'accord?

Kaidoh siffla un long moment et, après une hésitation, il fit :

- Toi non plus alors, senpai.

Le probabiliste se sentit touché : Kaidoh s'inquiétait pour lui aussi alors? Il hocha la tête et répondit :

- D'accord, marché conclu. Je te raccompagne jusqu'à la grande rue?

Le serpent acquiesça et se retourna pour se mettre en route. Inui se plaça à ses côtés et lui prit la main. Le plus jeune siffla et le plus vieux, pour se justifier, lui souffla en se penchant sur lui :

- Le temps que nous sommes dans la ruelle, okay?

Kaidoh hocha la tête et entrelaça leurs doigts en réponse. Inui songea alors que les ruelles n'avaient pas que des côtés négatifs.


	3. Sunrise

_Désolée d'avoir un peu tardé. Cet OS est le plus long jusqu'à présent et c'est un lemon... en fait c'est plus du PWP qu'autre chose, alors vous excuserez le manque total d'histoire. Je me suis juste amusée à décrire le genre de scènes que j'adore (je parle pas de lemon (quoique xD), mais plutôt du début ^^)._

_Le lien avec le thème est ténu, mais il est là, alors on ne discute pas! XD Allez, bonne lecture à tous!_

* * *

Sunrise (Levé du soleil)

Aux fenêtres de la chambre de Kaidoh, les rideaux étaient toujours tirés. C'était une habitude qu'il avait prise pour ne pas être réveillé par les premiers rayons du soleil – il avait le sommeil léger et, une fois réveillé, il lui était impossible de se rendormir. Au final, il se levait à peu près en même temps que ledit soleil, sauf le weekend, alors c'était une habitude un peu inutile.

Cela dit, il la perpétrait parce qu'il était un être d'habitudes. Pour cette même raison, il fut surpris, ce matin-là, de se faire réveiller par la chaleur du soleil sur son visage. Il n'eut pas à se questionner longuement avant de se rappeler pourquoi exactement le soleil l'inondait. De toute façon, sa mémoire lui aurait-il fait défaut qu'un tout autre type de chaleur, humaine celle-là, aurait tôt fait de le lui rappeler.

Il ouvrit un œil et surprit, tel qu'il s'y attendait, la peau sur laquelle il était étendu. Son autre œil, parce qu'il était couché dessus, resta fermé et il tenta plutôt de sentir comment il était positionné. Il était étalé sur son côté gauche et sa tête reposait dans le creux du cou de l'autre personne. Il lui aurait sans doute suffi de bouger la tête pour le chatouiller avec ses cheveux.

Autrement, il avait sa main posée sur sa poitrine, où il pouvait sentir son cœur battre. Il sentait par la même occasion le mouvement régulier de sa respiration, signe qu'il était bien en vie et bien endormi. Le ventre de Kaidoh était tout contre le côté gauche de l'autre, et ses jambes s'entremêlaient avec les siennes.

Sa jambe droite étant entre celles de son compagnon de lit, il pouvait sentir aisément, contre sa cuisse, son membre qui pour l'instant était au repos – ils étaient tous les deux nus. La sensation finit de lui rappeler les évènements de la veille.

Il se sentit rougir d'embarras, mais ne bougea pas, de peur de le réveiller. Il resta un long moment immobile, à se souvenir sans trop y croire de tout ce qu'ils avaient fait dans ce même lit avant de s'endormir.

Plus tôt cette semaine-là, Inui, pour la première fois, l'avait invité à dormir chez lui. Ils sortaient ensemble depuis plus d'un mois maintenant, mais ils n'étaient toujours pas allés plus loin que le baiser. Kaidoh espérait, sans vraiment se l'avouer, que ce serait l'occasion parfaite pour passer le cap.

Il se trouvait qu'Inui avait la même idée, car sa maison était libre de tous parents jusqu'au dimanche – on était vendredi soir. Ils avaient mangé en discutant tranquillement et le reste s'était enchainé naturellement. Inui l'avait amené jusqu'à sa chambre et, en s'embrassant profondément, ils s'étaient déshabillés.

La suite, Kaidoh évita de trop y penser, question de ne pas stimuler son sexe qui, pour l'heure, reposait contre la hanche de son petit ami. Il rouvrit son œil droit et se permit un regard vers le torse sur lequel il était. Tout ce qu'il voyait, de son angle peu privilégié, était sa propre main droite, un peu de peau et quelques poils.

Très lentement, pour ne pas réveiller Inui, Kaidoh déplaça sa main vers le bas. Il nota au passage que les pectoraux de son petit ami étaient décidément bien développés – il s'entrainait encore plus que lui, aussi. Le but premier de sa manœuvre était d'avoir une meilleure vue, mais il en profita également pour sentir les abdominaux de son amant.

La veille, c'était le genre d'endroits qu'il n'avait pas trop pu palper, ou à peine, parce qu'il était occupé à autre chose. Maintenant, il pouvait constater une fois de plus à quel point son copain était bien foutu – et on ne parlait pas de la partie encore plus bas, qui avait de quoi faire saliver n'importe qui.

Peu de gens s'en rendaient compte, et quelque part Kaidoh était bien content d'être le seul à en profiter : Inui était vraiment attirant. Il avait un corps parfaitement découpé, de larges épaules que Kaidoh adorait enserrer, sans parler de ses fesses où aucune graisse superflue ne s'accumulait. Si on lui enlevait ses lunettes, on lui découvrait un magnifique visage équipé de deux yeux absolument splendides.

Ses yeux, d'ailleurs, étaient l'une des choses qu'il aimait le plus chez son petit ami. Il les aimait en particulier quand ils le transperçaient d'amour et de tendresse, quand il pouvait y sentir toutes les émotions qu'Inui voulait lui convier. Il aimait aussi beaucoup son regard quand il l'analysait, que ce soit pendant l'amour ou l'entrainement, quand il cherchait à tout prix à faire sortir le meilleur de lui.

Il ne comprenait pas pourquoi Inui n'était pas plus populaire, avec ce corps de rêve et l'attention qu'il portait aux gens près de lui, mais, comme dit plus tôt, il n'allait pas s'en plaindre, bien au contraire. Il était content d'être le seul à le voir ainsi et il serait comblé si c'était réciproque.

Perdu dans ses réflexions, il ne se rendit pas compte que sa main, au lieu de rester immobile, effectuait de petits mouvements sur le ventre de son amant. Ses doigts, sans insister, détaillaient les saillies de ses muscles, un peu par envie et un peu pour comparer avec les siens. Décidément, Inui avait la génétique de son côté, et Kaidoh, distraitement, songea qu'il devrait peut-être augmenter le nombre d'abdos qu'il faisait chaque jour.

Pour l'instant, la pièce était baignée dans un silence que seul le bruit de leurs respirations venait déranger. Aussi, Kaidoh se sentit sursauter quand son senpai, après un soupir, murmura :

- Kai... doh.

De peur de l'avoir réveillé, le serpent arrêta tout mouvement et guetta. Cela dit, comme la respiration d'Inui restait stable et qu'il ne bougeait pas, Kaidoh se dit que son senpai devait être en plein rêve. Il se sentit rougir quand il réalisa qu'il en était le sujet. Il aurait bien aimé voir ce qu'il imaginait à son propos.

Il en eut une bonne idée lorsqu'il sentit le sexe de son amant se durcir contre sa cuisse. Son rougissement prit de l'ampleur pendant que son senpai se cambrait quelque peu. Il gémit même quelques fois et répéta son nom.

Kaidoh, qui se sentait lui-même de plus en plus excité, descendit sa main vers le membre maintenant bien tendu de son senpai. Il bougea sa jambe droite pour se donner meilleur accès et posa ses doigts sur le sexe d'Inui.

Le plus vieux eut un mouvement du bassin et Kaidoh releva la tête pour voir son visage. Il avait toujours les yeux fermés et ses pupilles bougeaient en dessous de ses paupières, signe qu'il rêvait. Décidément, Inui avait le sommeil bien profond, pour toujours dormir alors que le serpent le caressait de la sorte.

Kaidoh justement commença un mouvement de va-et-vient avec sa main. Il ne craignait plus de le réveiller maintenant, et c'est pourquoi il se positionna à la fois pour être plus confortable et avoir un meilleur accès. Il garda ses yeux posés sur son visage qui, malgré le fait qu'il dormait encore, affichait des traces du plaisir qu'il ressentait. Il était content d'avoir une si belle vue sur son visage pendant qu'il ressentait du plaisir, car il n'avait pas encore pu en profiter.

Kaidoh fut surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle Inui jouit. La veille, il lui avait fait l'amour lentement et tendrement, tant et si bien qu'il avait cru qu'il était naturellement lent. Il nota l'information dans un coin de son cerveau en songeant que son senpai déteignait sur lui.

Pour l'instant, néanmoins, il avait la main pleine de son sperme et il ne savait pas quoi en faire. Il y avait la boite de mouchoir pas loin, mais l'atteindre impliquait de se lever et il n'avait pas envie de quitter le lit douillet. Cela dit, il détestait vraiment l'idée de ne pas être propre et c'est pourquoi il se prépara à se lever.

Néanmoins, avant qu'il en ait l'occasion, il sentit la main d'Inui enserrer sa taille, le retenant du même coup contre lui. Il lui murmura près de l'oreille :

- Tu sais y faire avec les réveils, Kaidoh.

Le serpent fit ce qu'il savait faire de mieux : il siffla. Le probabiliste eut un petit ricanement et enchaina :

- Je ne savais pas que tu étais aussi énergique dès le réveil.

Kaidoh comprit qu'il faisait référence à son érection qui était toujours contre sa hanche. Le kouhai souffla :

- C'est ta faute, senpai.

Inui émit un petit son avec sa gorge, un «mmm» qui fit frissonner Kaidoh, avant de proposer :

- Alors, je vais prendre mes responsabilités.

Avant qu'il n'ait son mot à dire, Kaidoh se fit prendre par la taille et installé sur le ventre du plus vieux – il dut même coup dut prendre appui sur sa poitrine. Inui n'avait pas ses lunettes, mais il avait un gros sourire malgré son air encore à moitié endormi. Kaidoh le vit tendre le bras vers sa table de nuit, où la bouteille de lubrifiant trônait encore depuis la veille.

Le serpent, dès que le plus vieux eut fini d'en mettre sur ses doigts, se pencha sur lui pour l'embrasser. Inui ouvrit grand la bouche pour rencontrer sa langue et sa main droite se fraya un chemin jusqu'à ses fesses. Kaidoh se positionna pour lui donner meilleur accès et retint un gémissement quand il sentit un doigt l'envahir, bientôt suivi d'un second.

Le kouhai délaissa sa bouche pour s'enfouir dans son cou pendant qu'Inui continuait de le préparer. En toute honnêteté, il se sentait déjà prêt, mais il le laissa faire, car, après tout, s'il n'avait pas mal ce matin, c'était parce que son petit ami avait été aussi prévenant. Il ne voulait pas foutre à l'eau l'entrainement qu'ils avaient prévu pour cette journée-là non plus.

Enfin, après y avoir mis un troisième doigt et avoir bien détendu le muscle, Inui retira sa main et empoigna ses hanches. Il lui demanda brièvement s'il était prêt et, comme Kaidoh acquiesça, il le souleva et le positionna au-dessus de son sexe. Puis, avec délicatesse, il le fit s'enfoncer sur lui.

Au début, c'était un peu désagréable, comme les autres fois, mais Kaidoh n'aurait pas dit qu'il avait mal. C'était juste pas encore tout à fait du plaisir non plus. Après l'avoir enfoncé jusqu'au plus creux, Inui s'arrêta et lui demanda s'il allait bien. Kaidoh hocha la tête et siffla. Le plus vieux alors se permit, toujours en le tenant par les hanches, d'entamer le mouvement.

Ce ne fut pas long que Kaidoh s'y mit également, jusqu'à prendre complètement le contrôle. Il se plaça juste dans le bon angle pour que son senpai touche son point le plus sensible et ne se retint pas de gémir. Le plaisir était intense et il sentait ses jambes faibles, mais il continua malgré tout de bouger.

Ce fut plus rapide que la veille, puisque Kaidoh, qui était aux commandes, fut plus avide et plus impatient qu'Inui. Ils jouirent à peu près en même temps, le serpent seulement quelques secondes avant son senpai.

Kaidoh se laissa tomber à côté d'Inui et reprit son souffle. Il se sentait sale et ne pensait plus qu'à aller se laver. Son ventre d'ailleurs commençait à grogner et il décida qu'il irait faire le petit déjeuner par la suite.

Inui fit à voix haute :

- Il y a 84% de chances que tu songes à aller prendre une douche, et 98% que tu penses à faire le repas par la suite, au lieu de me laisser m'en charger.

Kaidoh siffla, parce qu'il avait visé juste, et Inui, après un petit rire, proposa :

- Si tu veux, on peut la prendre ensemble. La douche est assez grande pour nous deux.

Comment résister? Même s'il savait que c'était sans doute une invitation à le faire une fois de plus, Kaidoh, avec un petit sourire, acquiesça.


End file.
